The Ancient War
by Disciple of Darkness
Summary: The story of the war mentioned in the prologue of 'Rise of the Heylin Emperor'. When the Heylin Emperor wages war on the Xiaolin; Dashi, Chase Young and Master Monk Guan must fight back to combat the evils of the Heylin and stop them. ON HOLD FOR A WHILE
1. Chapter 1: Rise of Liang

Chapter 1: Rise of Liang

**Hey everyone, this is a new story I'm working on about the war mentioned in my story 'Rise of the Heylin Emperor'. So I guess it's a prequel. If you haven't read the prologue from that story, then read it if you want to know a bit about some of the characters in this story. Oh, and thanks to all who reviewed on the latest chapter of that story as well.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown  
**

* * *

1500 years ago, in Ancient China, a war between the Xiaolin and the Heylin broke out. A war that threatened the very existence of the Xiaolin and every other living thing in the universe. Thousands of lives were lost in the war and millions, ruined by the devastation that followed every battle. During this time, the great Grand Master Dragon, Dashi, along with the Xiaolin Monks, Chase Young and Guan, joined the war. Though the three friends were the strongest of the Xiaolin, there were even stronger warriors in the Heylin Army. The Heylin Elite Guards 1 through 10. These ten warriors with no names, were all given ranks depending on their strength. They were responsible for hundreds of deaths in the war. The war was one of the worst in the history of China and was left out of its history.

This is the story of that war.

* * *

A man, clad in armor, slowly made his way through the halls of a great palace. With his sword in hand, he killed any that stood in his way. Blood covered the walls as more and more palace guards attempted to stop the man and failed. When he finally reached the end of the hall, he blew open the giant doors leading to the throne room. The room was empty except for the emperor, sitting on the throne. The man took a step forward, but stopped when ten warriors appeared in front of him. The emperor rose from his seat and spoke.

"I must commend you for your bravery, Liang. You have proven that you are a most fearsome warrior. Though you are foolish to go against me." He looked to the ten warriors. "Do you really believe you can usurp the throne from me? My family has ruled over the Heylin for centuries. I will not just give it up to trash like you."

"A coward such as yourself does not deserve the throne." The man, now known as Liang calmly said. "You do not care for the people, you only look after your own well-being." The emperor laughed.

"Why should I bother myself with such trivial things. The people are not my concern. They are, but insects for me to crush." Liang stepped forward, but was stopped by the warriors. "Surrender now. As you can clearly see, you are surrounded by my Elite Guards. You will die before you lay a finger on me." Liang did not heed the warning and continued advancing on the nobleman. "Kill him!" He ordered the Elite Guards, but they did nothing. "What are you doing? Kill him now! That was an order and you must obey me! Remember, I am the emperor and you _must_ serve the emperor." 1, the leader of the Heylin Elite Guards, turned to him and spoke.

"You are right. We are born to serve no one else, but the emperor."

"But you are not that man." 9 said.

"What do you mean?"

"According to the ancient prophecy, the true emperor will rise and lead the Heylin to victory." 1 explained.

"And Master Liang is the one described in the prophecy." 9 finished. The emperor stepped back and called out for his guards, but none came. Liang grew closer as the emperor backed into a wall.

"Stay back! Please, don't kill me!" He pleaded, but Liang ignored him and raised his sword.

"As I have said before," He drove the weapon through the emperor's chest. "a coward such as yourself does not deserve the throne." He pulled the sword out and held it up. The ex-emperor slowly raised his head to speak, but in the blink of an eye, it was sliced off. "For I am the true Heylin Emperor."

It was done, Liang had taken the throne and in days his influence had spread to the rest of the Heylin nation. He had completely taken over the nation. A week later, he called the entire Heylin army and the Heylin people to the palace where they eagerly awaited their new emperor. Liang walked onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard of the palace where everyone was gathered. Behind him stood his Heylin Elite Guards.

"My people." His voice echoed throughout. "Now is the time for us to rise to power. We will destroy everything that stands in the way of our conquest. We will show the might of the Heylin people." He looked down at his people. He knew about their hatred towards the Xiaolin. He knew how the loss of the war to the Xiaolin, thousands of years ago, had destroyed the Heylin world. Life was difficult for his people and he wanted to help. "We will show the Xiaolin that we will not fall. From here on...we are now at war with the Xiaolin!" Everyone cheered for him.

War had been declared on the Xiaolin and the world. Liang knew that the people would die for him. They proved that when millions of Heylin joined the army to fight against the Xiaolin. Several days later, Liang and his ten Heylin Elite Guards attacked large city where an important Xiaolin Dragon was currently staying.

"Thank you, Grand Master Dashi. Were it not for you, those bandits would have done unspeakable things to my daughter." A nobleman said.

"Don't worry about it. It's my job after all." The Grand Master Dragon bowed and walked away.

"Grand Master," Dashi turned around, waiting to hear what the nobleman had to say. "If you do not mind, would you like to stay for a feast?" Dashi smirked. He knew he couldn't turn down a free meal.

"I really shouldn't, but if you insist." He bowed. "I would gladly." So a grand feast was held for Dashi as the entire nobleman's family and the Grand Master Dragon ate. All was fine for the moment, but outside the city, Liang and his Heylin Elite Guards stood.

"This will surely get the Xiaolin's attention." 4 told her master. Liang nodded and held out his hand to the city.

"Attack. Kill all inside...leave nothing standing and burn the city."

"Yes, master." The Heylin Guards said in unison, except 10, who only growled, and jumped into the air over the city and attacked.

* * *

**That's the first chapter. I know, this was short, but I am really exhausted from the California State High School Exit Exams today. Ugh, four hours of testing. Also not my best chapter. Go ahead and review.  
**

**XSrules95  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Declaration of War

Chapter 2: Declaration of War

**Here's chapter two for you all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. **

**

* * *

**"This is great!" Dashi laughed before taking a sip of his wine. Soon, the feast was over and the Grand Master was taking his leave. The sun was setting and Dashi knew he would have to get back to the palace before Chase Young or Guan did. He grabbed a bag full of food that the nobleman's wife packed for him and walked out the door.

"Thank you again for everything you have done." The nobleman bowed as Dashi was leaving.

"Like I said, I'm only doing my job!" Dashi shouted back, smiling. He walked through the road in the city, waving to the people who passed by. Children laughed and ran around him. Some begged him to play games with them, but Dashi had to refuse. He laughed as he waved good-bye to a group of kids. Suddenly, a shadow passed over him. He looked up and saw a large ball of fire falling down. "What the heck!" He threw his bag down and jumped toward the flaming ball. "Water!" A stream of liquid rushed out of his hands and at the fire, extinguishing it before it hit the ground. "Who did that?" Just as he landed back down, several more fireballs struck the city in a big explosion. In minutes, everything was burning and screams of horror filled the air around him.

"Go ahead and run! You'll all die eventually!" Dashi turned around and saw a large warriors wearing black, steel armor and a mask resembling a demon's face. The warrior was destroying houses with a large double-sided spear and laughed while doing it. Peasants tried to run, but were cut down.

"Stop that!" The warriors turned around and saw Dashi standing there.

"Or what?"

"Or this. Earth!" Dashi punched the ground and caused three spikes to shoot out the ground, hitting the large warrior. The warrior stumbled back, clutching his chest.

"Hey, that's not half-bad." He spun his weapon over his head. "Let's fight then."

"Who are you?"

"6. I'm the sixth Heylin Elite Guard."

"Heylin? So you guys are doing this? Why!" Dashi became enraged.

"Because my master wishes it." He swung at Dashi, but the Xiaolin Dragon ducked under it and landed a kick to 6's chest. Though that didn't work and Dashi was thrown into the air as the Heylin warrior grabbed his leg.

"Wind!" Dashi used the element to hover in the air.

"Dang it! Get down here!"

"Okay!" Dashi quickly dove down head first. "Fire!" His body was engulfed in flames as he sped up. 6 realized he couldn't stop him and held up his hands to defend himself. Just as Dashi hit, 6 was sent flying toward a wall. "Wow, I guess Chase was right when he said I was hard-headed." Dashi heard screams coming from the direction of the nobleman's house and quickly made a dash for it. But when he got there, it was too late. He watched as a man in armor sliced the head off the nobleman. "No!"

"Hm?" The man turned around and saw Dashi. He studied his robes and spoke. "So you are a Grand Master Dragon."

"Your right. Now who are you and what the hell are you doing?" Dashi yelled. The man glanced at the sight of 10 devouring some of the peasants and back at Dashi.

"As you can see, I am destroying the city." He pointed his blade at Dashi. "I am Liang. I am the Heylin Emperor that will show the might of the Heylin."

"How? By killing innocent people? This is murder!"

"This is war." Liang cleaned the blood off his sword and held up two fingers at Dashi. "And this is the end of the Xiaolin." Dashi saw a black light glow around Liang's fingers and quickly jumped out of the way as a black beam shot out of it. The beam missed Dashi and hit a building. It exploded, destroying several houses around it. Screams were heard before the explosion, but they quickly disappeared soon after.

"You bastard!" Dashi was about to attack, but Liang disappeared. He searched around for him, but couldn't find him. He came across the group of kids he saw earlier and helped them. They were crying, terrified by the current events. Their faces were partly covered by the soot from the flames and their clothes were slightly burned. "Where are your parents?" The children, still crying, pointed to the burning building. Dashi turned his head and saw the parents' mangled corpses. "Don't worry. I'm going to get you all out of here and to the palace." He felt the heat of the fire rising and saw the flames growing. "I should probably take care of this first. Water!" Dashi raised his hands above his head as water shot into the air. The water spread over the city like a dome as little droplets rained all over, extinguishing the flames.

"Dashi." The Xiaolin Master turned around and saw Liang with his Heylin Elite Guards standing behind him on a hilltop. "Consider this as a declaration of war. I hope to see you on the battlefield." He said as he and his guards disappeared.

Dashi walked with the children away from the city. He looked back at what remained of it. Charred houses, blood, and corpses all over. He looked at the children and sighed. "War." He couldn't believe it. All this out of hatred. "I never thought I'd see something like this in my lifetime." He led the four kids over the hill. "These kids shouldn't either." They disappeared over the horizon as the made their way back to the royal palace.

* * *

"Is Dashi still on that mission?" Chase asked Guan. The two had returned from their missions at midnight and were still awaiting Dashi. Chase and Guan were starting to get worried about their friend.

"Yes. It is not like him to return so late."

"Do you think something could have happened to him?"

"No, he has been through much worse than mere bandits."

"Wait, what's that?" Chase pointed to the hill where five figures appeared.

"Is that-"

"Dashi has made it back, but why are their children with him?" Chase and Guan ran over to the gates and told the guards to open it. Dashi stumbled through, holding the youngest of the children. Dashi asked the guards to take the children and find a place for them to rest. The guards obeyed and took the children inside the palace while Chase Young and Guan took Dashi to the medical room.

"Dashi, my friend, what has happened?" Guan asked as he sat in a chair next to Dashi's bed. Chase was standing near the doorway. Dashi sat up in his bed and looked at the two.

"Well?"

"It's war."

* * *

**Again, sorry if it's short. Review and leave some criticism if you have to. **

**XSrules95  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Armies Assemble

Chapter 3: Armies Assemble

**Here goes chapter 3. And thanks to those who reviewed. **

**darkshadowblazeable: If it wasn't for your first review on this story, I might not have worked more on my description. Thanks a lot.**

**SunDragon27: Well, the Heylin are evil. But I think they are just too evil. The way I made them. (evil laughter)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters. **

**

* * *

**The morning after, Dashi explained everything to Chase Young and Guan. All three were currently sitting in a small room, eating a small breakfast. They were interrupted when one of the palace guards came in and told Dashi that the Emperor of China wanted to see him. The guard led the three monks to the throne room where Dashi was told to go.

"Master Young and Master Guan must stay out here." One of the two guards positioned at the door said.

"Fine. Chase, Guan, just wait here then." Dashi said before walking inside the large room. This was the first time Dashi was allowed to go into the throne room. The sunlight shone brightly through the large, beautifully decorated windows. Imperial Guards were all over the room and four were standing on the left and right of the emperor. Dashi grew a little nervous with all the guards around, but quickly made his way to the golden throne where the young Emperor Xiao sat patiently. The emperor was wearing long, yellow robes and a hat with small strings of beads which slightly covered his face. Dashi bowed down as he was at least five feet from him.

"Do you know why I have requested your presence here, Grand Master Dashi?" The emperor asked.

"No, my lord." The emperor stood.

"I must know...what happened in Jing?" Dashi clenched his fists as he recounted the events that took place at the city. "Well?"

"The Heylin." The emperor's eyes widened.

"What?"

"It was the Heylin. Their emperor and ten other warriors attacked the city. I was able to save the children, but everyone else was dead."

"The emperor? But Emperor Xu's family signed the treaty centuries ago stating that they were not to attack or set foot in anywhere outside their land" Dashi looked at the emperor in confusion.

"Emperor Xu? But the emperor told me his name was Liang."

"Who is Liang? Xu and his family has been ruling the Heylin for centuries. I have never heard of this man."

"Then something must have happened." Just then, a man wearing the white armor of a general, barged in. "Shu?" Dashi stood up, watching as the Xiaolin General handed the emperor a scroll. The emperor opened the scroll and read its contents before dropping it.

"Is this true?" Shu nodded.

"What is it?" Dashi asked.

"Our spies have information that Emperor Xu was killed and the Heylin are now ruled by Liang."

"We were also told that the new emperor had waged war against you." Shu added.

"That's why he attacked the city. Declaring war." Dashi said.

"Then we will assemble our army. We will stop this menace at once."

* * *

The emperor, Dashi, and Shu stood atop the tower, watching as thousands of soldiers scrambled around to camp. All were putting their armor on and grabbing their weapons. Horses were being taken to the stables so they would be used for transportation. Chase Young and Guan were helping the troops while Shu's closest friend and fellow general, Feng, kept watch over everything to make sure nothing went wrong.

By the end of the day, almost all the soldiers were ready. Emperor Xiao dismissed all of them, telling them to get ready to head out in a couple of days. Dashi, Chase, and Guan met at the entrance of the camp.

"Perhaps we should get some training done so we do not fall behind the troops." Chase suggested.

"Yes. By the way Dashi described the Heylin Guards, we will have to get stronger if we ever hope of defeating them." Guan said in agreement.

"Hmph. Weren't you always telling me we shouldn't get involved in these things?" Dashi asked Guan.

"I have always said that, but I believe that the situation now, demands we should do something." Chase stretched as he picked up his weapon.

"If we are to train, then I suggest we do it now or we will never get a chance until after the war begins." Dashi and Guan glanced at Chase and then at each other before leaving with Chase. Guan had his famous Spear of Guan, but Dashi had nothing.

"This isn't fair. You guys have weapons and I don't." Dashi said with a smirk.

"Tch. You know that Guan and I already discovered that you are able to summon the powers of the elements."

"I know. just wanted to rub it in your faces." Dashi said before racing towards the mountains. "Race ya there!" Chase and Guan shook their heads and picked up their pace to catch up.

* * *

Liang stood on the balcony, watching as his Heylin Elite Guards sparred with one another. He was still wearing his black and red armor. His dark cape was ripped a bit along the bottom and faded blood was visible on it. He glanced to the other side of the courtyard where the Heylin Army was training.

The generals were ruthless to the soldiers. Some of the soldiers died from the intense training, but the generals didn't care. They only told the soldiers that the weak would die on the battlefield anyway. This made the troops work harder to show that they were not weak. He turned around when he heard footsteps. Behind him was a general, dressed in black and red armor. The helmet had to spiked horns, a regular design, and the gauntlets were spiked as well. The general bowed down and waited for Liang to speak.

"What is it?"

"My lord, there is something you must see." Liang motioned for the general to lead him to whatever it was. Outside, in the camps, several soldiers were gathered around an orange haired teen boy. Four soldiers charged the teen, but were all knocked back by the flat of his giant sword. It seems that the generals were testing the young man's endurance by sending countless waves of enemy's at him. They were fascinated by his performance. The general bowed as he stopped to let Liang pass by. The teen knocked back several more troops and heard footsteps coming from behind. He quickly spun around, swinging the sword at his enemy. Unfortunately, that enemy was Liang. He held the sharp part of the weapon in his hand and spoke.

"You have much skill for such a young warrior." Liang said as he let go of the blade. "What is your name?" The boy quickly dropped his sword and bowed.

"My name is Shang, my lord." Liang motioned for him to stand.

"What is your rank?"

"I am merely a private."

"No. By your skills, you are at the rank of a general." He turned to the other generals and spotted the commander. "Commander. You are to relinquish your title to him." The commander knew it was not wise to disobey the emperor, so he removed his helmet and handed it to Shang.

"I-my lord, I do not know what to say." Shang said, holding the helmet.

"You need not say anything. All you must do is to prove yourself in the upcoming battle." Shang nodded and put on the helmet.

"I shall not disappoint you, my lord."

"See to it that you do not." And with that, he left. Shang was now the youngest general in the history of the Heylin.

* * *

And so, the two factions have begun the preparations for the armies. Millions of people ready to lay down their lives in order for their side to win. With many powerful warriors on both sides, this war would not be an easy one to win. Dashi and the Xiaolin are training hard while the Heylin are gathering troops, already outnumbering the Xiaolin Army. The war is about to begin.

* * *

**That's all for today. And just in case anyone asks, I will be updating the next chapter of 'Rise of the Heylin Emperor' soon. I don't exactly know which day, but it will be soon. Go ahead and review. **

**XSrules95  
**


	4. Chapter 4: First Battle

Chapter 4: First battle

**Okay, special thanks to darkshadowblazeable, SunDragon27, and TheXGrayXLady for reviewing. You all make it easier for me to continue this fic. You know, I think it's kinda funny that you were all reminded of Jack Spicer when I described Shang, but I can see why. Anyway, on with the story. On an unrelated note...Yes! Only 8 more days 'till Dynasty Warriors 7 comes out in stores! I have been waiting forever for this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown...do I really have to do this every chapter?**

**

* * *

**Dashi, Chase, and Guan were all awaken by Shu at dawn. The Xiaolin General informed them of Emperor Xiao's orders to move the army to the borders of several important provinces. Though the three masters were too tired to do anything after the long night of training, they did as they were told and left the camp before the army did. They were given three horses for faster transportation. The sun slowly rose as the three rode on to the province of Chengdu, where several Heylin scouts were sighted near the mountains.**(A/N: Yeah, I don't really know much about China and the land so I'm kinda making up stuff as I go along. Sorry if I get anything wrong.)** After a few hours; Dashi, Chase, and Guan arrived at one of the bases built at the bottom of the mountain pass.

"How many scouts have you seen?" Guan asked one of the soldiers stationed at the fort.

"About two small units." While Guan questioned the soldier, Dashi and Chase were inspecting the base. It was a small base with several archers lined up on the wall. It was one of several bases built to guard the mountain pass that lead to the inland.

"So this means that they are already nearing the pass." Chase Young said. Dashi and Guan walked out the gate where Chase stood. He was watching the hills ahead for any scouts. He suddenly caught a glimpse of what seemed like a helmet and ran towards it. "Hurry."

"Where's he going?" Dashi asked. Guan shrugged and followed Chase. "I thought I was the leader around here." Dashi said to himself before running after his two friends. When the two reached Chase at the top of the hill, who was currently standing over one of the two soldiers wearing red and black armor. The second soldier was dead and Chase decided to question the remaining one.

"Now I will ask again, what is your emperor planning?" Chase asked, threatening the soldier with his staff. Dashi and Guan stood behind Chase.

"I will not answer to you...Xiaolin dog!" The scout spat. He threw Chase off of him and drank from a small pouch. The three watched as the soldier fell to his knees and began coughing violently before dying. Guan picked up the pouch and sniffed it.

"It seems he poisoned himself." Chase walked over to the body and searched it.

"What are you looking for?" Dashi asked. Just then, Chase pulled out a scroll. "What is it?" Dashi asked as Chase began to read.

"The Heylin have already began their march. They will be here soon."

"Bury the bodies and let's get back to the base. The troops are here." Dashi told the others. Chase and Guan did as they were told and made way for the base. At noon, they began to build a camp for the main army. As soon as the camp was made, the Xiaolin Army began to prepare for the battle soon to come. The three Xiaolin Masters stood around a small table inside a tent with Shu, Feng, and several other generals. A map of the battlefield was spread across the table. The land was clear with a river going across the middle. Behind the Xiaolin were the bases lined up along the mountain. Two mountains on the sides created two flanks which the Heylin could use. Several bases were strategically placed at different spots of the land to defend against attacks.

"There bases built across the field from previous wars...it would be wise to use them to our advantage." Feng said.

"Yes, but if we spread out our forces to too many bases, then there may not be enough troops to defend the rear or the flanks." Shu said. "We cannot let the east and west flanks fall."

"Our main force would be vulnerable to attack if that happens." Guan said. "Liang's forces number in the hundreds of thousands."

"How will we hold off against such a large force?" One of the generals asked.

"Wait...let's think for a moment." Dashi told them. "Now. The main army has been spread out all over the nation to defend several of the other provinces. If the Heylin focus all of their forces on one area, that leaves them at risk of attack from our remaining forces."

"Then they are splitting up the army to attack several different provinces." Chase added. A soldier ran into the tent and handed Dashi a scroll. "What is it?" Dashi sighed and closed the scroll.

"Our scouts have reported a mass of Heylin troops near the forest."

"That means they will be here at nightfall." Feng said.

"We'll have to begin assembling the troops." Shu told the others. Everyone nodded in agreement and left the tent to begin.

Night fell on the battlefield. The night sky was filled with noises of armor clanking as the Heylin forces marched onto the battlefield. On the Xiaolin side, hundreds of troops stood at their positions at the bases, waiting for the enemy. Small fires were lit in the bases to make it easier for the troops to see and move in the darkness. Archers stood in towers, watching as they Heylin assembled across the river.

Dashi was positioned at the front. His mission was to lead the defensive forces. The young master saw the looks of his allies. Many were afraid of hat was to come while others were ready to fight and lay down their lives for the emperor. Chase Young sat on his horse at the east flank. The hundreds of soldiers under his command waited patiently for the enemy to arrive. Chase was told to push the enemy away from the flank and to charge once they were. Guan, spear in hand, stood at the west flank. He ordered his troops to hide in the darkness of the trees around the passage. His orders were to launch a surprise attack when the Heylin arrived.

On the other side of the river, a young teen held an enormous blade. He wore the armor of a commander. Black and red armor was the standard color for the Heylin forces. One of the generals walked up to him and spoke.

"Shall we begin the attack now, General Shang?" Shang smirked and turned around to address the soldiers.

"Remember your orders. The advance force shall attack head on while Lu Zhi and Wong Sho lead their units to the east and west flanks. Is everyone ready!" The soldiers shouted in response. "Attack!"

"The Heylin are attacking!" One of the archers from the watchtowers screamed.

"Archers, fire!" On Feng's orders, the hundreds of archers in the many towers fired into the air at the hundreds of Heylin that charged across the river.

"Shields!" A Heylin General shouted to his troops. Many of them held their shields up and were protected from the volley, but some were too slow and were killed.

"They are nearing the defense bases!"

"Go! Don't let them through!" Dashi yelled to his soldiers as he ran into battle. Feng nodded and accompanied Dashi, followed by hundreds of Xiaolin Soldiers. The Heylin had already overran the first base and saw the Xiaolin charging. A Heylin General ordered his troops to charge as well. Soon, both sides were heading towards one another. In the front, spear-men held out their weapons and as the two forces clashed in the middle of the barren field, many lives were already taken.

On the east flank, Chase Young and his soldiers were having troubles holding back the Heylin General, Lu Zhi's forces. He knocked back three enemies with his staff and spun around one enemy and twisted his neck. Two more soldiers charged him, but were easily taken down. Just as he took out five more soldiers, Lu Zhi ran up to him and threw Chase down.

"Die now, Xiaolin scum."

On the west flank, Guan and his troops patiently awaited Wong Sho's forces. After a while, the clanking of armor and voices of soldiers were heard.

"They are here." Guan whispered to his lieutenant. As more of Wong Sho's forces marched on, Guan held his fingers up and counted down from five. As soon as he reached zero, he gave the order to attack. The Heylin were caught by surprise as Guan's forces pounced at them from the trees.

"A sneak attack!" Wong yelled. A fierce battle between the two ensued.

The commanding generals of both armies watched as their forces fought. Shu grew worried that this war wouldn't end as quickly as he had hoped and would only get worse as time passes. Shang laughed as he saw the Xiaolin being pushed back by the large army. He wanted to join the battle, but knew that he would have to wait. The two generals were both under momentous pressure. This battle was crucial to both sides.

* * *

**Here you go, chapter 4. So, the fighting has begun and so has the war. Go ahead and review. **

**XSrules95  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Hold Down

Chapter 5: Hold Down

**Special thanks to SunDragon27, TheXGrayXLady, darkshadowblazeable, and the anonymous reviewer for reviewing. You guys are the only ones who have been reviewing this fic so for that, you have my eternal gratitude. Can't believe I said eternal gratitude. Who am I? Omi?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**

* * *

**The battle raged on for hours before the Xiaolin were beginning to fall back. On the front, while the Heylin's advance force pushed forward, Dashi and Feng stayed behind to hold them back while their forces retreated. Dashi jumped backwards, dodging an attack. Behind him, three soldiers ran at him, but before they could reach him, they were immediately crushed between two slabs of earth. Almost all of the Heylin forces surrounding him and Feng stepped back, looking at Dashi in awe.

"How did you do that?" Feng asked him.

"Oh that. I forgot to mention that I can control the four elements." Dashi said before placing his hands on the grounds. "Uh, you might want to hold onto something."

"W-" Suddenly, the ground began to shake as Dashi called out the element of Earth. The Heylin troops fell to the ground as it did.

"That's why!" Dashi shouted to Feng. A large hole began to open under the forces in front of Dashi. Before the soldiers could get away, they were swallowed by the looked to Dashi with an annoyed look. "Told you to hold onto something." Suddenly, the Heylin soldiers charged at the two, catching them off guard. Feng raised his spear and parried an incoming attack. Dashi easily stopped an enemy attack by grabbing the soldier's sword and striking him in the chest with his palm, knocking him back into the crowd of soldiers.

"Grand Master Dashi, we must retreat!"

"You're right! Let's go!" Dashi turned around and blasted the crowd behind him and Feng with a powerful gust of wind, creating an escape path. "Hurry!" The two warriors quickly ran past the dozens of soldiers that were pushed away by the wind and made their way towards the commanding base.

* * *

Chase Young and his troops on the east flank were doing remarkably well, considering the number of troops Lu Zhi had under his command. The Heylin General was growing worried about how longer his troops can take such a beating from such few Xiaolin soldiers. After Chase Young severely wounded Lu Zhi, the young Xiaolin Warrior ordered the assault. Lu Zhi watched as his troops were killed one-by-one. Chase Young defeating each and every Heylin soldier with his blade.

As he witnessed the Xiaolin growing closer, he soon gave the order to retreat. "Fall back! Retreat now!"

"Do not let them get away!" Chase commanded his troops. "I will be the first to defeat the commander. That will show Dashi and Guan that I am superior." He said to himself. Soon, he and his unit were pursuing the fleeing Heylin.

On the west flank, Guan had no troubles defending the pass against Wong Sho and his unit. Guan pressed a button on his spear, extending the blade, and swung it around his body. Any enemy that was unfortunate enough to get near him was cut down. As the tip of the spear retracted into the staff, Guan gave the order to push forward. Wong Sho had no choice, but to order a retreat as the Xiaolin defeated more than half of his unit.

"We can win this battle! Push forward!" Guan's unit gave chase to Wong Sho, hoping to defeat him before he could get away.

* * *

Shu sat atop his steed as more and more of his army retreated into the base. He wasn't surprised when he didn't see Feng or Dashi with them. He knew well enough that the two would hold back the invading enemy forces until their allies were safe. He turned to his lieutenant and asked if the preparations were ready. His lieutenant nodded and was told to get ready for the counter-attack.

As he turned back to the empty battlefield, he saw two figures making their way up the cliff's hill. He smiled, knowing it was Dashi and Feng, but that smiled quickly turned upside down when he saw the entire Heylin advance force close behind. He placed a hand on his forehead as he shook his head.

"Commander Shu, the Heylin are nearing the main camp." Feng informed his friend.

"Yeah, Shu. What are we going to do?" Dashi asked. Shu sighed and looked to his lieutenant.

"Where are Chase Young and Guan?"

"They are still defending the pass, I believe." Shu answered.

"They're getting closer, Shu." Dashi warned.

"Do not worry, Master Dashi. I shall take care of this." Shu said. He raised his hand up and thrust it forward, signaling the hundreds of archers hidden at the hilltop and the small, narrow pass in which the Heylin were using. In one second, the charging Heylin went from attacking to retreating as arrows rained down upon them. As they ran out of the pass, Shu signaled for the soldiers hidden at the top of the passage to remove the cloaks on several different contraptions, revealing catapults.

"Load the catapults!" The Xiaolin Officer commanded. The catapult troops loaded the weapons with small boulders before aiming at the retreating Heylin. Once they were in their sights, the officer gave the order to fire. The enemy forces were devastated by the sheer power of the war machines.

"Not bad there, Shu."

"Do not get cocky, Master Dashi. It is time to launch the counter-attack." Dashi nodded and called over a horse from the stables.

"I'll lead the charge." Dashi said before riding off onto the battlefield, followed by hundreds of soldiers.

"It's time for you to join the battle too. Is it not, Shu?" Feng smirked.

"Brother...let's go." Shu said as he and Feng joined ran ahead to join the battle.

* * *

"General Shang!" The young Heylin General turned to Lu Zhi to see that the general was badly injured. "I-the Xiaolin...they-" Shang raised his hand to silence him.

"You were defeated by the Xiaolin?" Lu Zhi, afraid to admit it, nodded. "I see." Shang quickly raised his sword and swung down, cutting Lu Zhi in half. "I will not tolerate failure."

Chase Young, who had just arrived, witnessed the young commander killing the lieutenant. Disgusted by this act, he made his way toward the boy as his troops attacked the enemy forces. Shang saw this and dismounted his horse to see what his enemy wanted.

"You would kill your subordinates if they fail you?" Chase asked. Shang, only a few feet away, chuckled and removed his helmet.

"The weak have no place on the battlefield and so do those who cannot complete such a simple task such as defeating the Xiaolin." Chase was angered by this.

"Are you saying I am weak?" Chase said, clutching his fists.

"Yes. You see, we know all about Dashi, Guan, and you. The famed Xiaolin Warriors." Shang explained. "Though, it seems that Dashi is the one more known than you and Guan." He chuckled. "Even Guan is well-known than you. That just tells me that you are weak." Chase suddenly attacked with his staff, but Shang easily blocked the attack. "And I will show you why." He shoved Chase back and began a ruthless counter-attack, slashing multiple times at him, but Chase easily avoided getting hit by the blade, angering Shang. He swung his sword vertically at Chase, but missed as the Xiaolin Warrior jumped over him.

"I will show you that I am stronger than Dashi and Guan." He growled.

Guan and his forces arrived at the other side of the river where they saw Chase Young and his forces attacking the enemy's main forces. Guan gave the order to attack while he made his way past the hundreds of troops battling and towards Chase to help. Just as he was about to reach the two, Wong Sho jumped in front of him and began slashing at him with his halberd.

"You will fight me first." Guan gave a slight nod and changed to his fighting stance.

"Let us begin."

* * *

On the other side of the river, Dashi and the main force were making their way toward the Heylin at the other side. Though the remaining soldiers of the Heylin's advance force impeded their march forward, but were easily dispatched due to Dashi's strength. With the advance force defeated, the Xiaolin Army quickly made their way to Chase and the others.

The Heylin seemed to be losing this battle. They were far outnumbered and outmatched by the Xiaolin. Shu was relieved that the battle was soon over and hundreds of lives in the city beyond the pass would be spared...or so they thought.

Two figures stood at the top of the mountain overlooking the pass. One wore a mask and had the number nine on his forehead. The figure beside the man was on all fours and was growling. It's hands and feet were replaced with claws and inside it's eyes were nothing, but the number one and zero.

"10, come here." The man ordered. "While these fools are distracted by the boy, we will attack the city." The creature obediently followed the man as he jumped from the top of the mountain to the end of the pass.

* * *

**Okay, I think my updates are getting slower, but it's not a problem. I hope. Anyway, please leave a review. 'Till next time.**

**XSrules95  
**


	6. Chapter 6: City's Destruction

Chapter 6: City's Destruction

**Special thanks to SunDragon27, TheXGrayXLady, and darkshadowblazeable, and ramndomsaku for reviewing. Sorry for the short chapter and the long delay. Hope you can semi-enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown...at all. **

* * *

The Heylin had begun to retreat as the thousands of Xiaolin soldiers pushed them back further and further from the mountains. Shu and Dashi led the charge as the Heylin forces retreated to gather on the other side of the river. Guan and his forces, who were already on the other side of the river, along with Chase Young's troops were causing chaos among the ranks of the enemy they defeated several Heylin generals. This caused the Heylin to panic since they were losing their commanders. Once Dashi and Shu reached the enemy's camp, there were only a handful of enemy officers left alive. Guan was still battling with Wong Sho while Chase and Shang were nearing the end of their duel.

"Stay still!" Shang yelled, swinging at Chase with his great sword. Chase easily dodged each swing and after dodging the fourth he countered with a palm strike to the chest. Shang stumbled backwards, tightening his grip on the hilt of his blade in anger. He thought this would be an easy fight with the training he had received from the emperor, Liang, himself. 'What would he do if he were to fail?' he asked himself. He gave the emperor his word that he wouldn't lose this battle. His mind began to ponder the various outcomes of this battle. If he lost, he would most likely be killed by the Xiaolin. But if he lost and was able to get away, Liang would probably kill him instead. If he won, he would be praised for defeating the three great masters of the Xiaolin Order. Maybe even Liang would praise him as well.

But before he could ponder on the matter some more, he was pulled away from his thoughts as Chase came in for another attack. Before Shang could realize, he was already several feet off the ground. As the young boy was knocked into the air, Chase attacked again, striking the boy with his Mantis Kick. Again, Shang was knocked back several feet, dropping his sword near Chase Young's feet. Shang rose to his feet, coughing as he did, and saw Chase holding his sword. This angered him. He didn't want anyone holding his sword, especially a Xiaolin Monk. He charged at Chase, screaming at the top of his lungs. But before he could attack, Chase had knocked him out with the sword.

Chase watched the boy fall before him and took a quick glance to the giant sword in his hands. He wanted so much to kill the boy, but that would be going against the Xiaolin Order's code. He would have to spare the boy so he did. He drove the weapon into the ground near Shang and turned away. Checking his surroundings, he found himself away from the battle, in the nearby forest. He sighed and headed for the direction of the noises of battle. He reached the battlefield and saw the Heylin forces retreating. He looked to the river and saw the Xiaolin forces celebrating their first victory of the war. Though, Dashi and Guan were not celebrating. They were missing one member of their group.

"Where could Chase have gone?" Guan asked his companion. Dashi shrugged. "Last I saw, he was battling with the Heylin's general."

"They could have gone to the forest then." Dashi guessed. "Let's check."

"There is no need." Chase said.

"Chase!" Dashi said. He and Guan ran over to him. "Are you hurt?"

"No. I am fine." He answered, slightly irritated. "I have defeated the enemy general."

"Good." Guan said. "Now that the battle has been won, we can return home." Just then, a large explosion was heard from behind. Everybody turned around and saw smoke rising into the sky from behind the mountains.

"The city!" One of the soldiers shouted. Dashi, Chase, and Guan quickly mounted their horses and made their way to the city while the Shu, Feng, and the Xiaolin slowly followed.

* * *

9 was laughing manically as he destroyed several buildings and set a group of people on fire. He ascended into the air to get a better view of the destruction and chaos he had caused. People were running for their lives, trying to get away from his pet, 10. The creature chased after many, snacking on any he caught. It's claws on both it's hands and feet, along with it's mouth, were drenched in blood.

"Perfect, 10. Kill them all and leave no one left standing." 9 said. He felt a sudden disturbance and turned around. At the entrance of the city were Dashi, Guan, and Chase. "They're here?"

"What happened here?" Dashi asked. It was Jing all over again. The city was burning and bodies littered the roads. Bodies of men, women, the elderly, and even children.

"This is horrible." Guan said. Chase was angered and horrified by the ruthlessness of the Heylin.

"Who is responsible for this atrocity?" He asked.

"That would be me." A voice came from above. The three looked above, seeing a man with a mask covering his face and a 9 on his forehead, descending from the sky. Arms crossed, he introduced himself. "I am 9, of the Heylin Elite Guards. I believe we have met before, Dashi."

"Why are you doing this?" Dashi questioned.

"Simple." 9 began. "My master had ordered the annihilation of anyone and anything that is not of Heylin descent." He held up his hand containing a set of ten mystical cards at the three masters. "Prepare to die, Xiaolin Scum!"

* * *

**Geez, I am doing so bad at updating my stories. And my chapters are getting worse. I hope you all don't mind this crappy chapter. I've been really off this month. I think it's the CST's fault. Whatever, go ahead and review. **


End file.
